Sleeping Beauty
by Night of the Starry Sky
Summary: Because beauty just needed a kiss to wake up from her prince charming and she needed one to wake up from hers. SxN


Title: Sleeping Beauty  
Author: StarryNight1988  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: Somewhat AU  
Author Notes: Somewhat inspired by Wolf Rain.  
Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy versus xiii

_And sleeping beauty woke up from her deep sleep from her true love's kiss. _

He silently moved closer to the sleeping maiden of Tenebrae. That the people had even started to call her "Sleeping Beauty" or at least the modern day version of it at least.

Although personally he finds it ironic that people would relate her to her favorite fairytale but the ironically was quickly covered up but sheer sadness.

He doubts that kisses would wake up his love from her deep sleep or cure the family illness that caused her to fall in a coma and would have probably killed her anyway.

Although as far as he knows that she was the first that fell into coma because of the disease, and he silently knows that her younger sister Celeste died before her eighth birthday and her mother who was already weaken because of the disease shortly after Celeste was born, and until the day that she collapsed in the flower field his wife had showed no signs of it.

His lips curls into a slight frown; at the memory of Stella collapsing six months ago she had been on her way walking back to the palace after sharing some wonderful moments lying in the flower field by the crystalline waters near the lake.

He silently notes she was still wearing the same long light pink that it was almost white off the shoulder dress. Not necessary fancy enough for a ball or anything like that but something suitable for a princess to lounge around or visit their spot on a warm spring day.

Her long golden locks still shone in the sunlight or moonlight whenever he decided to visit his wife although he is sure its more because of the fact that Stella's handmaiden had been properly caring for her despite the fact she may never wake up, but she loved her mistress and has hope that one day she will wake up.

He gently ran his slightly callous hands through her soft silkily golden locks through his fingers, as he slightly sat down in the chair beside her.

More than once the council has hinted that he should find another wife so their can be an heir to the kingdom although he had more than once refused, saying that Stella will be his only wife and that he will never bed another woman or lover again.

Perhaps it might have been a bit selfish of him to say such things. Especially since he knows that he should think of his kingdom first and love had never been required thing in royal marriage, and he had always considered him lucky to find love with Stella.

The type of love that he shared with the blonde princess from Tenebrae he knows would only come once in a lifetime, and he silently knows that Stella feels the same way as him, and would even go as far as saying that her time with him was like heaven for her.

"When are you going to wake me up Stel?" he questions softly slightly remembering someone telling him people in a coma can still hear people talking to them.

In some cases even made them wake up sooner, but despite the fact him talking to her since she had first fallen into coma she had never once woke up or showed any signs of waking up. "I miss you so much."

Somehow he knew silence would be his answer, but that didn't necessary quit him from stop talking. He told her about the council proposal of finding another girl, anything that came to mind really for the past six months never giving up hope that she would wake up.

He slightly bent over to brush his lips against hers in a soft kiss and a part of him wonders if she would wake up from the kiss like Sleeping Beauty did for her prince or if he was saying goodbye to her. He slowly drew his head back looking for any hints that she would wake up.

He couldn't help but to smile slightly noticing her slightly blink, and he couldn't help but to question, "Stella?"

"Noct?" she questions a bit groggily as her violet blue eyes tries to focus on her husbands face, noticing him smile softly.

"So Sleeping Beauty finally decided to woke up eh," Noctis teases softly, helping his wife sit up in a bed.

"I think the Goddess healed me," she utters softly causing Noctis frown slightly in confusion. Sure he has heard tales of the Goddess healing people and bestowing her blessings on those people, but he just thought their was just stories. "The goddess also said that the curse of the Fleurets ends with my sister."

"I'm glad," he replies softly pressing his lips against her forehead again, and he silently knows that he would continue to treasure his time with her.

**-the end**


End file.
